the littlest black
by turinqui-en-loome
Summary: a lilly story with a twist and a prevoiuse intervention


Chapter 1 

When I awoke the harsh white walls and the white bedspread I was laying in struck my eyes. This was not my room where was I an why was I hear were the thought's running around my head there was a door on the far wall it was white like every thing else in this room.

Had daddy put me hear when ever he had moved me before it had all ways been nice and he usually told me first. Or had he sent me away like Sergio was always telling him he should Sergio never liked me he said, "I was an unnecessary risk" but daddy always told him I was so special it was worth the risk.

There was a noise out side the door so I pulled my legs up to wards my chest. I realised that I was still wearing my nigh tie and pulled the duvet up it must have slipped down when I sat up.

The door slowly opened my fright was rising as the door drew wider. I was hopping it would just be daddy coming in to tell me what we were doing to day and why I was hear but instead of daddy rounding the corner it was a tall man with a nasty frowning face in a long black cape covering his body. A lady followed him in she had a kind face I liked the look of her she had a pretty purple cape but hers was open so I could see she was wearing a trouser suit of the same colour.

The nasty man started to come to wards me. I could probably drown in my fear by now. Then a memory suddenly popped in to my head it was of one of Dr Malone's classes "if some one is coning to wards you and you want to stop them then power up an energy ball then insert this spell and it will freeze them in there tracks."

I found my self clenching my fist in preparation. Then opening in to a claw like position with my blue energy ball materialising within it. I then thought of the spell then released it at the evil looking man by quickly out stretching my fingers. It hit him before he had had a chance to move more than a few steps towards me. He stood mid step with the most contorted face I have ever seen on a man it was one of pure nastiness and I dreaded to think what he would have done if he had got to me.

The nice looking lady stood there staring between him and me with a look of utter shock upon her face. Then she looked at me as if I was a monster on had just done something really bad it was a look of utter disgusted.

With that look she made it all to much for me and so I broke down an started to cry true heart rendering sobs I felt the lady come over an cradle me in her arms but all I could feel was desertion because I was sure that daddy would never send me hear with that kind of a man.

Once my sobs had subsided I realised that I was in fact on the nice lady's lap and had my head buried in the crock of her neck and that there were lots of voices around me talking very fast and some of them in other languages they were using Turkish, Hungarian and Spanish and there was English as well there.

I knew what they were saying because in the castle there were people who talked lots of languages and daddy said I had to learn the most from everyone I could about anything and he also says that I should never let my guard down. I had though and I had shown my capability and I shouldn't of done that either.

So I climbed out of the lady's lap and went and sat at the other end of the bed in the corner of the room. I looked at all the people they seemed to be looking at the evil man. He was still frozen that surprised me because I could shake of that spell from in side and he looked much stronger and more powerful than me.

Whilst I was debating with my self if I did get him out if he would hurt me. The door was closed and I couldn't run away and then if he tried to hurt me again all the other people would probably stop me before I could refreeze him. The nice looking lady came over to me from all the other people and asked "now child, do you know what you did to that gentleman there" she pointed to the evil looking man. I nodded "could you take your curse of him...." "It's not a curse a curse is a bad spell that was a good spell" I interrupted her. She looked a bit shocked but then said in a patronising tone. "Fine. Can you take your SPELL off of him?"

"Ok" I replied "but if I do will he hurt me?" she chuckled then said "No my darling he won't touch a hair upon your head." Then with a wave 0f my hand he was back in motion and on the floor.


End file.
